


Up for the Sunrise

by gomushroom



Series: Green Light~ [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Sho’s workload as Mainichi Planet’s Chief Editor is extremely packed, but it is nothing compared to Tokyopolis superhero, and his partner, Aiba-chan’s.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Green Light~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Up for the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> The second half of Tokyopolis AU, in which Sho!Lois Lane’s is settling into a new chapter of his life with his boyfriend Aiba-chan!Superman. This is set several months after the ending of _Off into the Sunset_ as they settle into the relationship more comfortably.
> 
> The original prompt didn’t want any explicit stuff but writing this had been fun and whilst it’s not as porny as I wanted, this is the closure I needed for this universe. This one had gathered dust in my WIP folder for two years; I lost count on how many attempts I did to get this one down; so this is patchy and messy and I’d return to fix the scattered silly mistakes later but I’m happy to finally able to give this universe the closure I wanted. Happy Bisday, Sho! 
> 
> .
> 
>  **Additional warning** : It’s important to the plot as a conflict point and nothing major in my book, but I’m tagging _hospitalization_ as an additional warning. Just in case it bothers you (especially since in this fic it happens to Aiba) you might want to consider skipping this fic.

For once the TV set at Ohno’s apartment is off during Sho’s visit. The usual white noise of TV chatter is now replaced by chuckles and hums of warmth of their conversation. Masaki is sitting by the floor, his long legs stretched under the coffee table, as he stares fondly over the pretty strawberry cheesecake in front of him.

“This looks amazing.”

“Stop staring at it,” Sho says, nudging Masaki to pick up his spoon. He is seated on the sofa next to Masaki, and has been waiting for Masaki to partake. 

“But—“ Masaki smiles over the pastry beauty again. “It’s such a waste to ruin these cute little pieces of—I mean, Sho-chan, have you seen the sparkles these strawberries have?”

“You didn’t have any problem with that last chocolate cake,” Sho says, reminding Masaki that they have devoured the chocolate cake without finesse not an hour ago. “Why now?”

Ohno returns from the kitchen with new cans of beer, and takes a seat in front of Sho. “Here you go.”

“Satoshi-kun, Masaki here has been playing with his food,” Sho says as he looks longingly on his piece of cheesecake, one that he would not partake, at least not until Masaki has the first bite; it’s the first slice of his birthday cake after all, only for the dearest person.

“I haven’t even touched it,” Masaki replies with a pout, spoon still hanging in the air as it hovers of the plate. “This is too pretty.”

“Do you want us to sing happy birthday again?” Ohno asks Sho with a smile as he cracks open new cans for everyone. “I don’t mind.”

Masaki grins and waves thumbs up to Ohno. “Good idea. Let’s do that.”

Sho’s blushing red again, just like half an hour ago when Masaki and Ohno decided that a powerful Happy Birthday duet was necessary to start the night celebration—and it didn’t help at all that they both sang in high and merry tones. The entire apartment floor probably heard it.

The night has been unexpectedly smooth. 

When Masaki suggested they should celebrate Sho’s birthday, he half-mindedly agreed to the idea, already imagining a quiet night with most probably pizza delivery, loads of beers, and rerun of Manzai Tournament Finals Night. Ohno has also jumped into the idea rather enthusiastically, volunteering to deal with the main dish—which means he needed to go fishing and brought home some fancy fishes. He has also promised that there would be a full course of extravagant sashimi platters.

All Masaki has to do is to make few reservations and delivery requests, and together with Ohno they set up a simple surprise dinner party on a Friday night, surprising Sho who had thought Masaki was doing another rescue in Saitama.

It is pleasantly warm inside Ohno’s apartment, the strawberry cheesecake is excellent, and there’s a promise lingering into the night as Sho turns to find Masaki staring and trying to wink at him. 

Ohno smiles at them, and steals the top strawberry from Masaki’s plate. 

This is, Sho thinks as he breathlessly laughs watching Masaki chases Ohno around the living room, very nice.

This is also very nice, to have Masaki crowding him the moment they closed the door of Sho’s apartment, his arms already around Sho’s waist, dropping fleeting kisses against Sho’s nape.

Sho hisses at the ticklish sensation, breathlessly holding off his moan. They manage to make their way to Sho’s bedroom but Masaki seems content in keeping Sho tight in his hold, leaving tiny and wet bites now, pressing themselves closer. He breathes, “Masaki, we’re not in bed yet.”

“Is that so?”

Sho should have known the moment he hears Masaki’s reply and the hold around his waist tightened. He should have seen it coming, but his mind is pleasantly fuzzy and in the next moment they are floating a few inches above his bed. 

He squeaks in surprise when Masaki turns them over and keeps them hovering above the bed, with Sho on top of him. “Hey!” 

Masaki is laughing against Sho’s hair, sliding one of his hands to squeeze Sho’s ass teasingly. “You’re always so surprised.”

“Because it is _always_ ridiculous. Masaki, let us down!”

There’s too much glee in Masaki’s voice. “Or what?” 

“Or you’re getting nothing tonight.” Sho closes his eyes again, fighting a mild dizziness that is not caused by lust, gripping Masaki’s shoulder a tad harder than necessary. 

“You always say that.”

Sho can only tighten his grip around Masaki’s neck. True, he says that all the time but it is all because Masaki seems to always tease Sho by taking them both floating or hovering around his apartment when there’s no actual reason to. He would very much like to stay on the ground; but Masaki has sensed his uneasiness from the beginning and never missed the chance to tease him. “Show off.”

Masaki only laughs, tightening his hold and leaning down to drop more kisses on Sho’s jaw. 

“Get us down to the bed. Please.” Sho tries to ask nicely and leans up for a kiss, deeper this time, partially because he wants to kiss Masaki again, and also because he really wants to be on solid surface soon. 

At least there’s no rough landing this time when Masaki finally gives in and lands them both slowly in the middle of the bed. They sink into the bed still pressed close to each other, lips locked heatedly, and Sho shifts to hook his legs to keep Masaki on top of him, planning to not allow any of them leaving the bed until they are done with each other. But something’s still missing.

Sho opens his eyes, smiling when he sees Masaki wets his lips above him. He tugs the bottom of Masaki’s sweater and trails his hands to caress the small of Masaki’s back. “We’re still wearing all these clothes.”

“Is that so? I want them off then.” 

Sho’s breathless and dizzy, seeing hot desire flashes on Masaki’s eyes, as his grips tighten on Sho’s hips. He peers through Masaki’s flushed face through his eyelashes as he slowly, very slowly, slides down from Masaki’s lap to finally stand shirtless, and all for Masaki to see. At least this time he could tease Masaki back; he smiles coyly. “Off?”

“Off,” Masaki says in a gruff. He’s already working on his own jeans and unceremoniously just slides it off and kicking it to the floor. “Everything off.”

Sho has known a long time ago, probably shortly after they met, that he’s not capable to say no to Masaki’s request, even more so now, in the heat of the moment. So he takes his time working with the buttons of his jeans, before shimmying slowly out of them. 

Still in his boxer, Sho crawls back to Masaki’s lap, huffing a bit when Masaki displays his strength by catching Sho by the hips and flipping them to the bed. He smiles at Masaki’s, pleased to see the dark expression he grows to love so much. “I thought you want to do the last piece.”

Masaki doesn’t say anything but goes straight into kissing Sho again, letting his impatience show. Sho hums in question when Masaki doesn’t go straight in divesting their last piece of clothes. 

“Let me kiss you again first,” Masaki whispers against his lips. 

Sho gasps loudly when Masaki easily shifts them to the middle of the bed without breaking their kiss, pressing Sho against the soft bed, his hands rubbing Sho’s slightly ticklish sides. He is so hard already, and Masaki hasn’t even done anything more than kissing him. 

“Masaki.”

In response, Masaki only hums against his hot skin and now moves deliberately slow to scatter wet kisses against the side of Sho’s neck. 

“Masaki,” Sho breathes out again. He doesn’t care if he sounds whiny, he wants more, now. “It’s my birthday, remember.”

“I remember,” Masaki says, before moving his hips and coax another groan out Sho, his hand firm caging Sho’s head, his face just above Sho’s. “I have so much to give you. Let me show you how much.”

Sho would have blushed even redder if he hasn’t feel heat on his face. He can feel Masaki’s hot breath against his skin, his hard body rubbing sinuously with his, his rapid heartbeat against his. Masaki is pressed close, but not close enough. Masaki is with him, but Sho wants more. Sho’s hand reaches up to thread his fingers on Masaki’s soft hair, eliciting soft grunts from Masaki. At least that gets his attention. Sho breathes out, “Please.”

Still, it does not deter Masaki’s set pace. Now with their bare skins are against each other, with warmth ensconcing them at the end of Sho’s day, Masaki seems focus on keeping things slow. He murmurs sweet nothings against Sho’s writhing body, showering attention to sensitive skin inch by inch. 

Happy birthday, Masaki whispers in Sho’s ear, pulling Sho’s mind out of the clouded pleasure Masaki has drown him in. And Sho lets Masaki do as he wishes, touch him the way he wants to, taking his time to give Sho his present.

They fuck slow. Masaki laughs breathlessly. Sho has his eyes open, his lips wet, his legs spread, eyes clouded with lust as he moans; and Masaki takes everything in and gives tenfold in return. Their movement synch after few adjustments, out of breath for each other before they are pressed close to each other, joined and flushed.

At the end of the night, Sho hides his satisfied smile on the crook of Masaki’s neck. Savoring the moment, this moment, content from wonderful small party in the evening and Masaki holding him to sleep, this is the best birthday present.

* 

The first thought when he wakes up is that his muscles loose and he can feel soreness everywhere. They should’ve really refrained to do this on a work night, Sho turns with a groan, sliding his hand to the other side of the bed. Only to meet cold sheet, the warmth he’s expected to be within his reach is not there.

He sighs; there’s no need to open his eyes now because he knows Masaki was up before him. Again. Sho sighs again, burrowing his face against Masaki’s cold pillow; he’s most probably has gone somewhere for another rescue. 

Sho takes his time, stretching on the warm bed before pushing himself to get ready for the day. 

In the kitchen he finds a wrapped plate of hastily made onigiri; some are not perfect triangle and crooked on the corner and there are two with overflowing tuna filling. The sight warms his heart and makes him forgive Masaki a little. He takes one and takes a bite, whatever the shape onigiri is still onigiri, and humming appreciatively. 

Half dressed, munching on onigiri and sipping the coffee, he turns on the TV. He doesn't have to search long. Breaking news is all over the news stations—apparently early this morning, a tanker broke and is leaking around Tokyopolis bay. Reports say that most damages are under control now since Aiba-chan has arrived on scene, according to the TV reporter, no more than an hour ago. Along with the city fire department and other, Aiba-chan is still on scene to contain the subsequent damage. 

There goes the today’s headline.

Sho arrives at work early this morning.

With only few graveyard staffs still lingered on their desk and several of Sho’s staff coming in early the floor is relatively quiet. He puts his takeout coffee at his table before he turns to his work desks, surveying the neat documents he needs to read this morning—they would not be sorted properly yet. That’s Nino’s job and he would be coming later in for his shift. But for now rather than order Sho is seeking the quiet and additional time to catch up on his paperwork backlog.

It is a welcomed shift in his work habit, actually.

And this morning it’s the perfect distraction.

When Nino arrives at his desk, Sho has already lined up the revision of the schedule for the day. Revision means that Sho will have some addition he wanted to fit into the day’s schedule. Nino only takes one glance of the new schedule and sets to work.

Toward midday, the office fills out. Sho accepts few appointments from the achieve department and consultation for several section editors. Sho goes through all the early drafts, making calls or summons for copywriters, or even designers to do preliminary adjustments. He finishes the layout approval, sending emails to all corresponding sections. He’s expecting some requests for deadline adjustments and early revisions. 

He's working steadily toward his email inbox and slowly getting ready for the editorial meeting in the afternoon. Sho is so deep in concentration that it took him a full minute before he realizes that there's a knock coming from his office window. 

And he rolls his eyes when he sees blue and red cape swishing outside.

Aiba-chan is floating gracefully and waving at him from outside. While Sho’s office is on the 25th floor, he still thinks this stunt will attract attention from the street. He rushes to get to the window, and replies Aiba-chan’s guilty smile with a scowl.

“Just why are you not coming through the front door?” He says with his hands waving exasperatedly. 

Aiba-chan’s voice is rather muted by the glass window but Sho can hear him saying: “I was just checking if you’re busy or not before coming in.”

“I’m almost done with the morning round,” Sho says, his tone is light though. He gives his watch a quick glance. “But it’s already lunch time. I do need to prepare for my afternoon meeting though.”

When Masaki says nothing, just waiting for him to make a decision, Sho finally relents. “Just come inside, Masaki. It’s so high up here. You’re going to attract attention. Please come through the front door like normal people.”

“This height is nothing, Sho-chan.” He flashes a charming smile as he twirls on air. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Aiba-chan then dives down fast, making Sho stepping closer to the glass window and getting dizzy of the tracking his movement. Sho only shakes his head as he returns to his desk and goes back to his files. Masaki always takes a little bit more than just a full minute, so he better finishes his work if he wants to have an uninterrupted lunch with him.

Around fifteen minutes later, Nino peeks into his office through the half-opened door. “Sho-chan, your man is here.”

Sho snorts the announcement; Masaki could’ve gone in himself but apparently he has this game he keeps playing with Nino. “Just send him in, please.”

Nino gives him the usual silly salute. “I’ll be off for lunch downstairs.”

“Before you go, please send reminders for the 14.15 meeting. I’ll need you by 14.00, so make sure to be back by then. I don’t need more excuses from Sports or even Beat page.”

“Got it.”

The door opens wider as Masaki steps in. Now in his street clothes, just a pair of loose jeans and simple monochrome button down, his hair swept back with sunglasses perching to hold back the fallen fringe, Sho sighs again. Aiba-chan is amazingly charming, but Masaki is actually effortlessly gorgeous.

“I see you take your time,” Sho says in greeting. 

Masaki’s smile is wider and more relaxed this time, most probably since he’s out of this tight suit. “I got us some Chinese Food.”

“From Yamada’s?”

“You know it,” Masaki says, walking to the corner table with familiarity, knowing that Sho is not using it at the moment since it’s mostly used only for small meeting with his reporters. There are some stacked documents on it, but Masaki just stands beside the table and waits, not wanting to disturb the order of Sho’s chaos. 

Sho goes to pick up some of the most important documents. “Let me just save this one first, and then I can be with you. You can just shove those docs aside. I’ll find them later when I need them.”

Masaki does the opposite, as he takes his time to put away the documents neatly on one side, setting two chairs, and after getting a moderate amount of space on the table, he begins to unpack the boxes. Soon heavenly scent of greasy and spicy Kung Pao chicken filled the office, and Sho is done pretending to get more work done. He closes his laptop and then walks toward the small table. Masaki looks up just after he sets the two boxes of fried rice on the table. 

Sho goes for what he wants first. 

He reaches out, wrapping his arm around Masaki, and presses himself against Masaki.

“Sho-chan,” Masaki softly hums, welcoming him. His arms are loose around Sho, but he takes a step forward to press them both close.

“You weren’t there when I woke up,” Sho mumbles against Masaki’s shoulder. 

The arms around Sho tighten, and it’s more than the comfort Sho needed. Masaki has to be somewhere and he understands. He has to do better dealing his annoyance for not having Masaki for himself for the greater good.

“Did you get the onigiri though?”

Sho leans back, and grins as he nods. “I can’t believe you still had the time to make me those.”

“Well, Mayor Matsumoto said it wasn’t urgent, so I thought why not sparing a minute to make them. I just wrapped some rice,” Masaki says, with a small laugh before sighing. “But the delay caused me another hour at the harbor, the oil has already spreading like mad by the time I got there. The Mayor shouldn’t have said that. I’m going to write him a note.”

Sho gives Masaki a soothing rub on his back. “Still, I’d rather you woke me so I can at least send you off.”

“We had a long night. You need the sleep,” Masaki says. “I see you’re well-rested and alert now.”

“I do,” Sho says. He wants to add, _and you don’t_ , because Masaki looks exhausted despite his cheerfulness. 

With a smile, Masaki shifts their attention back to the table. “I’m starving. So I kinda went overboard at Yamada’s.”

“Let’s have them then. I see you bought my favorite.”

“Everything is your favorite,” Masaki laughs. “Shall we?”

They take the seat, staying at the edge of the table, sitting side by side, and begin their lunch. For a while there were no sounds but Sho’s soft moans of delight, and Masaki’s slurping his fried noodles.

“Was it really bad at the harbor?” Sho asks after he devoured his entire fried rice portion. He begins on the side dishes.

“Everything is under control now.”

Sensing there’s more than what has been said, Sho asks again. “But?” 

“It will be another month until the harbor’s main activity is restored to normal. The leak had already reaching the second docking port and I could only do so much to prevent it from going to the third, while cleaning up the most mess there.”

“And Matsujun was there?”

“The entire time. He was already there when I arrived, and has been working with the disaster and security port teams all the way. He’s pretty pissed at the end with his false assumption. I assure him that I’m going to write him a note. He knows I was not happy with how the first responders handled the notification.”

“We’ll meet him next month for the City Gala. You can hand him the note you’re writing personally,” Sho says as he slides one of the water glasses in front of Masaki.

Masaki groans, taking a large bite of gyoza before chewing with a pout. “Why do we have to attend this fancy thing?”

Sho chuckles. “We were invited.”

“The invitation is for Aiba-chan, not for Masaki.”

“It’s going to be delicious hor d'oeuvres with boring fancy atmosphere,” Sho says, reaching out to stroke Masaki’s arm encouragingly. “And Masaki is coming as Sakurai Sho’s plus one. So I hope that’s one good reason.”

“Well, if you put it that way,” Masaki says with a smile before finally nod. “But then we can pencil in Chiba trip after that, okay?” 

Sho laughs at that. Masaki has been trying to take him for another Chiba trip. Sho has wanted to accept the offer until he knows that Masaki means he’s asking Sho to spend the night at his parents. That’s a bit too much all of a sudden and they’ve been putting the discussion on hold. He figures with the compromise Masaki’s making for accompanying him to the City Gala—he knows how important it is for Sho after all, he at least has to try to consider Masaki’s offer again. Sure, it's unnerving but it won’t be as boring as going to the Gala. “Fine.”

Masaki beams at him and steals the last of their gyoza. 

*

Later that week, Sho drags his tired self home, surprisingly at a reasonable hour. The World Summit currently held in Osaka has everyone on standby and since he has to go for an exclusive interview the next morning, he had decided to have the senior editors supervise tonight’s headline and left work early to continue work at home.

He just completed his food delivery order—a bit too much for one meal, but Sho feels ravenous tonight and he still needs a lot of energy to work on his briefing for his interview. With part of his questions list on his head, he mutters “I’m home” softly when he enters his apartment, and blinks in surprise at the brightness coming from inside. 

He turns to his kitchen and finds Masaki frowning at his stove with a nabe pot in one hand and a knife on the other.

“Masaki?”

Masaki turns surprised, dropping the knife and clutching the pan into his chest. “Sho-chan, you’re early. Welcome home.”

“What are you doing here?”

“It’s Wednesday,” Masaki says as if that answers Sho’s question. He points out the pot his holding. “I was debating to do nabe or maybe something else.”

And Sho just remembers, yes it’s Wednesday. He knows it’s Wednesday but not until he sees Masaki in his kitchen that it clicks. Masaki was referring to their Wednesday dinner. He gives Masaki an apologetic. “I completely forgot.”

Masaki gives him one of his easy smiles. “That’s okay. But you’re early and I haven’t started anything.”

“I ordered delivery already,” Sho says with a grimace. He rummages in his pocket and gets his phone out. “I’m so sorry. If I hurry maybe I can still cancel the order.”

“No, it’s okay,” Masaki says, setting the pot aside and walking around the counter to meet Sho. “Keep it. You’ve ordered it after all.”

“How about you?”

“I can—“

“Let me order more from the same place then,” Sho says, going to the chat option to see if he can add his order. “I’m having ramen delivered though. Is there anything you want?”

“Ramen sounds good,” Masaki says. “Thank you.”

“No, thank _you _for going to the trouble. This is the least I can do.” Sho looks up and smiles at Masaki. “I’m just going to call them to make sure there’s no mix up. And get out of this suit.”__

__Masaki reaches out to run his hand over Sho’s arm. “Sure. I think I need to clean up a bit. I’d made a bit of a mess on your kitchen.”_ _

__“At least I know that that is not my nabe pot.”_ _

__Masaki chuckles and bumps Sho’s shoulder before walking back to the kitchen. “Yeah, that’s Oh-chan’s.”_ _

__With a laugh, Sho goes to his room to get changed and make the call. He returns to the living room. He grabs his bag and heads to the couch. “Dinner will be here in 15 minutes.”_ _

__“If you still have work, I can head back after dinner,” Masaki says as he steps out the kitchen to join Sho in the living room._ _

__Sho waits till Masaki sits next to him. “Or you can stay. I only have to do some reading, you’re more than welcome to stay.”_ _

__“Thanks,” Masaki says, scooting closer to Sho, folding his feet up and curling in the middle of the couch with a sigh._ _

__Sho hums, his hand reached to swipe the fallen hair up Masaki’s forehead, and frowns immediately. “You’re warm.”_ _

__“Mhmm?”_ _

__Here we go again, Sho sighs. Masaki never complains or says he’s tired. But now that they’ve been seeing each other for a while, Sho is beginning to be able to read the signs, to understand some of his small weaknesses. Masaki drains his own energy faster than people and since sometimes he always pushes to his limit, exhaustion hits harder some days. He gets easily cold and suffers with allergy symptoms._ _

__Perhaps it’s one of those days._ _

__Abandoning his work paper for now since they still have to wait for dinner anyway, Sho shifts on his seat and pulls Masaki into a loose hug. “I thought you were going to take it easy today now that the harbor is in lockdown. Has something else come up?”_ _

__“Some kids wandered to the harbor and got lost. The Mayor said the fire department had it under control but I just couldn’t stay idle.”_ _

__“Are they safe now?”_ _

__“Yeah. It took us all the whole afternoon but I finally found them. They all huddled up behind an old crane, since apparently it was the best spot to see the cleaning squad working on water. And they were all excited more than in fear. I promised them signature if they just promise not to wander and worry their parents again.”_ _

__Sho wants to say more, wants to scold Masaki that he's been exhausting himself nonstop since last week but then he remembers that he's no better. “I’ll have someone look into it and maybe work on a piece with their parents first thing tomorrow morning. That’s a good story.”_ _

__“It is.”_ _

__“Still, please take care of yourself.”_ _

__Masaki opens his eyes, head resting on the back of the couch, and only smiling softly at Sho. He can see the exhaustion on Masaki’s face clearer now, and to think that Masaki was planning to do dinner for them when he looks like he’s already at his limit doesn’t settle right for Sho. _Or at least let me take care of you._ “And stay over tonight?”_ _

__Masaki gives him a small nod, before closing his eyes again and Sho lets himself be satisfied with that._ _

__The delivery comes and they stay on the living room, with Sho telling Masaki to stay on the couch and him bringing over everything to the coffee table. Sho also insists they should not be watching the news channel tonight because Masaki is going to find something and then he's going to fly away to save someone—it’s very late at night, Sho reasons._ _

__After dinner, Masaki takes almost half of the couch, curled next to Sho who finally decided to just work here on the couch instead of his desk since he could look after Masaki better this way._ _

__Besides him, Masaki shifts again and burrows further into the back of the couch. Sho has noticed that he had fallen into a doze earlier but now he's awake and trembling._ _

__“What's wrong?” Sho asks, his hand on Masaki’s forehead again. At least it’s not as warm as it was before; their dinner has done its job._ _

__Masaki presses his head closer against Sho’s thigh. “Toes. Cold.”_ _

__“Is that why you slide them inside the sofa cracks?” Sho chuckles softly when he sees it. “I’ll go fetch a blanket.”_ _

__“Don't you dare go anywhere,” Masaki says, his hand reaching to grip Sho’s sweatpants._ _

__“Just for a moment,” Sho says, already rising to go to his bedroom. “I’ll be right back.”_ _

__He brings out one of the largest and softest blanket he had and drapes more than half of it over Masaki 's curled body, making sure he doesn’t miss bundling Masaki in warmth At the sound of Masaki a long satisfied sigh, Sho returns to his seat._ _

__“You’ll be more comfortable in bed, though. You can go first, if you want. I still need an hour or two at this,” Sho says, knowing that his couch cannot be that comfortable and Masaki is most probably going to have back a cricked back tomorrow even if he has super powers._ _

__“The bed doesn’t have you.” is only Masaki 's answer, his voice soft and sleepy._ _

__Sensing that now Masaki has fallen back to doze, Sho combs his fallen fringe softly; the faster he finishes his work, the quicker they can end the night. He calms himself, breathing focus, and returns to his work._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__Masaki is not at his apartment when Sho arrives home._ _

__He still has his phone in hand, quickly shifting window after window, coordinating with Nino and the others not only for the night shift but also for reporting the City Gala itself. He has assigned several new reporters to join the reporting team, and while he has been satisfied with their final briefing in the afternoon, Sho still responds to the last minute questions._ _

__He finally sets his phone off._ _

__In his bedroom, he digs into their closet to find the pair of tuxedo, fresh from the dry cleaners and set them both on the bed. He takes one last look on the butterfly tie and then sets for shower._ _

__His mind is filled with the tomorrow lined up; hoping for nothing to happen tonight. He’s really looking forward to later go home with Masaki instead of spending the night alone like the previous nights._ _

__Various incidents have been going on at the northern part of Tokyopolis in the last few days, with some new gang members working their way to fame; while it’s mostly vandalizing and some turf fights, Aiba-chan has been flying away at night to keep all these young yankees on their toes._ _

__Not that some local police could handle, but then again, Aiba-chan is always attracted to the youth problem and for the safety of the city._ _

__Sho really needs to sit Masaki down and have that talk about taking care of himself better soon._ _

__It’s probably less than 10 minutes, but Sho has just finished toweling off and was about to open the door when he hears a groan. Opening the shower curtain, he finds Masaki in the midst of shedding off his clothes in front of the washbasin._ _

__“What are you doing?”_ _

__“I was trying to join you, but I see you’re already done and then—””_ _

__“Masaki!”_ _

__Masaki grins shamelessly. “Well, you were showering.”_ _

__Sho only glares. “Not cool.”_ _

__“Yeah, it was very hot if you ask me,” Masaki says, before he chuckles happily at his own joke. “There’s no chance of asking you to join me in the shower then?”_ _

__Sho only rolls his eyes. Something about having Masaki here that always puts him in a good mood; and they are going to spend the night together. “I’m done. And we’re going to be late if you are thinking what I think you are thinking.”_ _

__“Spoilsport.” Masaki pouts but he goes into the shower and lets Sho go to get dressed._ _

__When Masaki emerges from the shower, all clean and fresh, Sho regrettably already has his pants on._ _

__“Why you’re already half-dressed? I keep on missing the good parts of the evening.” Masaki also sounds like he’s regretting the same fact. He only has a towel low around his waist and the same pout._ _

__“Well, I’m not,” Sho says, gladly taking his fill of the amazing sight of half naked Masaki. It’s very impressive; Masaki’s chest and abs muscles are dewy and, Sho can smell his soap on Masaki and that gives him an inexplicable giddy feeling. “I get all the good parts just fine.”_ _

__Masaki smiles knowing what has distracted Sho and takes a step forward, closing their distance. “Now _you_ are thinking what I was thinking.”_ _

__“I’m not,” Sho says with flushes up his cheeks. “I can’t. We can’t. We are going to be late.”_ _

__“If you’re agreeable I can fly us there in under 5 minutes. That’d give us enough time.”_ _

__Sho’s eyes bulge in horror. “No.”_ _

__“I can even promise to not ruin our suit and hair.”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“I can get down right now and—“_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“Really. It’s a no because you’re not taking me flying. You’d never be able to keep everything together if we’re flying there.”_ _

__“But—“_ _

__“And it is me who is going down on you. But later, way later, after this.”_ _

__Masaki breaks into a grin and his eyes shine with sparkles. And he takes the final step to pull Sho into a hug, his hands wrapped tight on Sho. “Promise?”_ _

__Sho cups and frames Masaki’s face, keeping his bangs falling off his eyes, and leans forward for a kiss. It’s sweet, short, but filled with promises. “Promise. Now get dressed because I ordered the taxi to arrive in 30 minutes.”_ _

__“I’ll definitely collect later,” Masaki says, landing a peck on Sho’s flushed cheek._ _

__Sho laughs. “And don’t rush in dressing up. Just take it slow, okay”_ _

__Masaki complies, and he drops one last kiss before releasing Sho. He gets dressed and as he gives Sho a clear view of his back, which was fine this morning but now marred with large bruises._ _

__“What the hell happened to you?” Sho rushes to him to get a better look of Masaki’s back and tries to touch one of the worst marks softly._ _

__“It’s nothing,” Masaki says, dismissing Sho as he reaches for his shirt that Sho had set on the bed._ _

__“These are not nothing. Did you get slammed into something? Did they hurt?”_ _

__“They don’t hurt much now, but I will need the salve later.”_ _

__“I’ll get the salve now.”_ _

__“Sho-chan, that’s not necessary. I can hold it for now.”_ _

__“I’m getting it now,” Sho says as he walks out of the bedroom and heads to the bathroom to get the first aid box._ _

__He hears Masaki calling him. “Sho-chan!”_ _

__“Don’t put that shirt on yet,” he says, glad that he has restocked his box a few months ago. “Wait for me. And sit by the bed.”_ _

__“One time you get me to sit by the bed, and we’re not doing anything,” Masaki sighs and mutters with disappointment._ _

__“I heard that!”_ _

__“And they say I’m the one with the super hearing.”_ _

__“You were grumbling pretty loud,” Sho says, returning to bedroom with their first aid kit._ _

__He sits behind Masaki and then begins to apply the salve onto the bruises. “What happened, really, Masaki?”_ _

__“A boat was slipping out of the crane.”_ _

__“And?”_ _

__“It was easier for me to catch it, but it was heavier than I expected.”_ _

__Sho can only sigh. This kind of incident never makes it to the news but since he knows Masaki is doing all the work, he has heard many versions of these kind of stories. “Instead of holding it with your hands, you had it to slam into your back, didn’t you?_ _

__“Something like that,” Masaki says softly, his tone final._ _

__Sho doesn’t say anything else. He’s just meticulously applying the salve on all the irritated skin. He can see them all already turning purplish. With Masaki fast recovery and metabolism, these bruises will be gone come morning—but still, he will experience pain, and since they are going to be on their feet all night, it would be better to put something on them first, and avoid further irritation._ _

__“All done now.”_ _

__Shrugging and turning to face Sho, Masaki says, “And I’ll be reeking menthol salves all night.”_ _

__“I don’t care.” Sho leans down to give Masaki’s cheek a soft kiss. “You’ll feel better soon.”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__“We’re definitely going to be late but wait another minute until it all set before you put on your shirt, okay?”_ _

__Masaki nods with a small smile, and Sho sets the salve back into the box before finishing to carefully tuck his dress shirt. He fumbles with his vests and manages to do well until the last thing he needs to do is to tie his butterfly tie. He looks up and finds Masaki still sitting by the bed and watching him. “Help?”_ _

__“Of course,” Masaki says as he stands up and walks to Sho._ _

__They are standing close, with Sho almost fully dressed, sans the tux jacket, and Masaki is still only in his boxers and radiating warmth. Sho holds his head a bit high, so Masaki could work on the tie. They are both terrible with tie, and it’s either he asks for Masaki’s help or they’re not going to finish dressing up._ _

__“We’re definitely going to be late,” Masaki says softly. His fingers are sure, but the tie is not cooperating._ _

__“I know.”_ _

__Finally Masaki is able to do a decent loop and managed to get the tie in perfection. “There.”_ _

__Sho takes his time, and stares into Masaki’s eyes for a moment. He wishes nothing but staying home, having a quiet dinner with him, but duty calls, and it’s better to enjoy the night. He has Masaki with him, and the Gala wouldn’t be as bad as it usually is. “I’m so going down on you when we get home.”_ _

__“Promise?”_ _

__Sho leans down and gives Masaki proper kiss, hard and wanting. He lets Masaki know that he wants this as much as Masaki wants him—but they need to go._ _

__Sho pulls away, smiling as Masaki trying to tug him back against his naked chest. “The taxi will be here any minute.”_ _

__“It is you that keep on teasing.”_ _

__“And you’ll collect later.”_ _

__Masaki rolls his eyes, and goes fast mode, a blurry figure and finishes putting on his suits—sans the jacket and tie, in under a minute._ _

__“I spent almost half an hour to get ready, and you just did that in front of me.” Sho can only pout; that was so unfair. “Maybe I should cancel going down on you.”_ _

__“Hey, you promised!” Masaki is smiling, shrugging into his suit jacket elegantly and manage to not mess his perfectly set hair. He turns to Sho after he adjusted his jacket. “My back feels better now. Thank you.”_ _

__“Good. Our taxi should be here any minute.”_ _

__“No one’s there as yet,” Masaki says as he stares at the door, most definitely taking a look of the lobby downstairs with his super vision, but he follows Sho to the door._ _

__Having Masaki next to him throughout the night gives Sho unexpected comfort. He’s rather surprised to realize that he’s enjoying his night so far. When Sho has to step away to greet some people, Masaki smiles encouragingly and tells Sho that he’ll wait around the appetizer table. When Sho finds him by the bar after, Masaki tells him that he recognizes a lot of people he’s met before as Aiba-chan and they laugh about it._ _

__“Now, all we need to do is to find Matsujun. Do you see him somewhere?”_ _

__Masaki pops out the last of his cheddar mini quiches into his mouth with a hum. Scanning the room, he nods at Sho and gestures the right side of the ballroom with his chin._ _

__“Over there?” Sho laughs, swatting Masaki’s arm playfully. And when Masaki nods again, he says. “Let’s go find him. After you swallow all that, of course.”_ _

__They make their way to the other side of the ballroom slowly. Sho stops occasionally to greet more people while Masaki is making sure that he follows the Mayor movement around the room._ _

__They find Mayor Matsumoto bowing politely to few of the guests and walking away to find his assistant._ _

__Sho takes few steps forward to get into a spot and says in greeting. “Looking sharp as ever, Mayor Matsumoto,”_ _

__The Mayor turns to greet them with a smile. “Ah, Sho-kun, I thought I’d find you somewhere later tonight but here you are.” He makes a dismissal wave to his assistant and receives Sho’s hand for a shake. He sees Masaki standing behind Sho, his eyes widened in surprise. “Good evening. I don’t expect to see you, Aiba-san.”_ _

__Masaki gives him a small wave. “Off duty here. I’m with Sho-chan tonight.”_ _

__“I see. Oh, I see,” Mayor Matsumoto says, his lips curling into a smile, understanding the weight of Masaki’s simple words even if Sho didn’t say a single thing. “I guess I can tell my assistant that our honorable guest is not coming tonight.”_ _

__“Sorry for that,” Masaki says with a smile. “But I don’t think this is a scene for Aiba-chan.”_ _

__The Mayor only laughs. “I personally agree. Many people will be disappointed but they’ll live.” He extends his hand to shake hands with Masaki. He turns and nods to his assistant who just signaled him from afar. “And duty calls again.”_ _

__“It’s a lovely party, as usual, Matsujun,” Sho says with a small bow._ _

__“Thank you. I wish you both a nice evening,” Mayor Matsumoto says, before nodding to Sho. “I guess I’ll see you next week at the City Hall, Sho-kun.”_ _

__Sho nods. “You will.”_ _

__They stand there in silence as they watch Mayor Matsumoto walk away to meet his assistant and greet another guest._ _

__And Sho feels Masaki leaned closer and whispered into his ear. “Does this mean we’re done and can go home now?”_ _

__Home sounds like a very good option now, and why not, Sho is done with his task for tonight. He has trusted people working to cover the event; he can take the rest of the night off. And the soft subtle touches Aiba has been giving all night are laden with promises, their promises to each other._ _

__“We need to go subtly though. Don’t want anyone to catch us making a break for the exit.”_ _

__Sho feels Masaki’s hand rubbing on the small of his back, and another whisper, more teasingly this time. “I can get us out of here in super speed under two seconds.”_ _

__“I said subtle, not chaos,” Sho says as he turns and swats Masaki’s chest with a laugh. “If you just follow me, I’ll get us out of here.”_ _

__Masaki beams at him. “After you, then.”_ _

__

__*_ _

__

__It took a few more weeks until both their schedules perfectly align but on one sunny Saturday afternoon, they finally set on a drive to Chiba._ _

__Masaki insists on driving this time since Sho had come home very late the night before because he took overtime to shift his schedule so he can have the weekend off. Sho offers him to plug in the GPS but Masaki assures him that it’s completely okay because he knows the way by heart. They’re only at the highway entry when Sho dozes off._ _

__It might be an hour, or two, but when Sho stirred to wakefulness they are already driving up at a residential area and Masaki is softly humming a familiar tune._ _

__“We’re here?” Shifting to get a good look of where they are going, Sho yawns and turns to Masaki. Masaki only hums as he makes a sharp turn to stop at a large wooden gate. In wonderment Sho asks again. “We’re here?”_ _

__The gate opens automatically and Masaki drives through before setting the car to park at the end of the driveway, and turns to Sho with a grin._ _

__“Here? You live here?”_ _

__Sho is aware that this time Masaki’s invitation to Chiba mean he’s going to take Sho to spend the weekend at his parents’. He expected— Well, he doesn’t know what to expect, but this large house with vast Japanese garden and a long driveway is definitely not what had come to mind._ _

__He had learned not so long ago that Masaki has his finance situation sorted out, not really needing to work a day job. “Being a superhero is my full time job,” Aiba-chan once said in an interview, and every time Sho remembers that, he is reminded that Masaki has done enough as Aiba-chan that it’s probably the best that he doesn’t have to deal with mundane day job._ _

__Yet, Sho apparently hasn’t grasp the true enormity of what Masaki’s often referred as my rich crazy parents, until now._ _

__“My parents live here,” Masaki says. He turns the engine off and shifts so he can face Sho. “I live with Ohno-kun next to your apartment, remember?”_ _

__“But this is—This is— Wow.”_ _

__“This is all my parents’. It’s not mine, it’s theirs.”_ _

__Sho sobers out a bit and nods solemnly. “I think I was just so impressed. No offense really.”_ _

__“None taken,” Masaki shakes his head with a smile. “Let’s go then. It’s been a long day, and I want us to have some rest before dinner.”_ _

__Masaki’s mother meets them by the door and immediately greets Masaki in a tight hug. Sho sees Masaki mumble something to her ear, something that makes her laugh and loosen the embrace._ _

__“It’s almost a month since you visit. I would’ve gone to Tokyo weeks ago if not for your father’s reasoning,” She says, ruffling Masaki’s hair affectionately._ _

__“Mom, I already said I’m sorry,” Masaki says, now stepping aside to let his mother see Sho. “And I’ve brought someone with me.”_ _

__Sho bows his introduction carefully, but Masaki’s mother only takes one look at him before gasping loudly and going in for a hug._ _

__“Mom, you’re scaring him.”_ _

__“Am I?” She laughs and lets Sho out of her warm grip but stays close. “It’s very nice to finally meet you, Sho-chan.”_ _

__“Likewise, Aiba-san,” Sho says with a smile. He finds her embrace warm and while it is odd enough for a first meeting, her saying ‘finally meet you’ is enough to let him know that Masaki has been sharing the stories about him with his mother. Somehow that’s reassuring in some way._ _

__He shifts his bags in his hand and hands her a paper bag. “I bring something for both of you. Masaki said I didn’t have to bring anything but I supposed I should. This is not much. I recently bought Sendai specialty chips during my last work trip. It’s delicious, I hope it’s to your liking.”_ _

__“And unlike my son, he brings gifts,” Masaki’s mother says with obvious glee, turning with a proud smile to Masaki who is now watching the exchange with his eyes rolled._ _

__She looks up from the neat package on his hand and smiles warmly at Sho. “Thank you very much. It’s really nice of you, Sho-kun. Now, come right in. We’ll have tea by the kitchen first.”_ _

__The inside of the house is as impressive as the garden outside with bright and open spaces, but the kitchen is stunning in its sleek and clean surface along with warmth. It’s apparent that this space is the heart of the house._ _

__They find a man standing behind the stove, currently supervising two boiling pots with utmost concentration. And when Masaki’s mom calls him, he turns, sparkles of humor and quick recognition in his face, and greets them. “Oh, hello there.”_ _

__Masaki walks past them and heads to the dining table. “Dad, this is Sho-chan. Sho-chan, that is Dad and our dinner.”_ _

__“Masaki,” his father chides with a light tone. He quickly wipes his hand on his cute apron and walks toward Sho to offer his hand. “Nice to meet you, Sho-chan.”_ _

__Sho bows before taking the offer. “Nice to meet you too, Sir.”_ _

__Masaki signals Sho to take a seat next to him, saving him from standing awkwardly in the middle of the room when Masaki’s mother goes to get them all ice tea._ _

__“Okay?” Masaki asks him in soft voice as he rubs Sho’s arm. “They can be too much sometimes, but—”_ _

__Sho smiles at him. “It’s okay.”_ _

__Masaki takes a good look at Sho’s expression before he nods. “Just let me know if there’s anything, okay.“_ _

__Sho gives him a reassuring nods. He’s not completely at ease but it’s only been a few minutes and he feels nothing but warm welcome._ _

__After the ice tea is served, they fall into a lively small talk; Masaki’s mother wanted to know the exact reason why Masaki hasn’t been visiting, resulting in Masaki to tell her the details of his rescue adventure at the harbor. And when Masaki’s father joins them, bringing a few cans of beer and some snacks, the conversation has gone further to Sho’s work at the Mainichi Planet._ _

__And after a good round of laughter prompted by of Sho’s explanation for the _Man of Steel…Abs_ headline, Masaki’s mother stares at Sho for a long moment, causing Sho to squirm in his seat. She then turns to Masaki and asks. “So, he knows everything?”_ _

__Masaki reaches out to cover Sho’s folded hand on top of the table and nods. “He does, and Mom, why don’t you ask him yourself if you’re that curious. He’s right here in front of you.”_ _

__She smiles at Masaki’s open display of affection and turns to Sho. “My bad. I just want to be sure.”_ _

__Sho shakes his head. “It’s okay, Ma’am.”_ _

__Then Masaki’s mother reaches out across the table, putting her hand on top of Masaki’s hand, and gives their joined hands a firm grip. “In that case, you can drop all that formal stuff. Just call me by my name. No more of that ‘Ma’am’ or ‘Aiba-san’.”_ _

__“Mom. You’re really scaring him now.”_ _

__“You’re more than welcome to call me ‘Sir’ though,” Masaki’s father says with a smirk from his seat, apparently completely amused by all the exchange._ _

__Masaki rolls his eyes “Dad. Not helping.”_ _

__Laughter erupts at the dining table: Masaki’s mother giving a thumbs up to her husband with a grin, Masaki’s father nodding smugly, Masaki sighing and covering his face with giggles, and Sho laughing._ _

__They return to the dining table after Masaki’s mother insisted that they don’t have to help with setting up, and for Masaki to let Sho settles in ‘his’ room. Masaki’s father is impressed to hear from Sho that Masaki can handle complicated dishes now, and merrily sharing stories of how Masaki was totally helpless in the kitchen when he was young. Masaki’s mother’s is delighted to hear that Sho knows Mayor Matsumoto personally—she’s one of his fans. She claims Masaki has been stingy with the details even if he’s been working with the Mayor often. Masaki retaliates the teasing with his silly threats involving sprinkling chili pepper on their miso the next time he visits or finally throwing his father’s favorite slippers to the koi pond._ _

__Sho doesn’t expect everything to be this easy but by the time they cleared the table and set for a round of card games, he realizes that this is the most relaxed state he’s been in the last few weeks. Being with Masaki at home relaxing also counts, but they haven’t been doing that in a few weeks. This short weekend trip is exactly what he needed._ _

__He tells Masaki that later into the night when they’re finally alone._ _

__Masaki has set up a large futon for Sho in one of the guest rooms, saying that he should’ve been in his own room but since Sho’s here and it’s not like they’re teenagers, he’s been trying to convince Sho that it’s completely okay for them to share a bed here in his parent’s house. Sho is not convinced at all, but he lets Masaki stay around in the room as he gets ready for bed._ _

__“Dad likes you but Mom really likes you,” Masaki says. He’s been sitting on top of Sho’s futon, legs folded. “If you’re not careful, instead of visiting me next time she’ll be knocking on your door with bags of food. She knows where you live after all.”_ _

__Sho lets out a chuckle. “I don’t know if I should be scared or happy with that.”_ _

__“You’ll get good food out of it, so maybe it’s a happy thought.” Masaki shifts to lie down on top of the futon, taking half of the surface for himself. “I have to thank you, Sho-chan. I hope you have a good time. They can be rowdy sometimes.”_ _

__Sho shakes his head. He turns the overhead light off and slides into the futon, facing Aiba. “The only awkward thing is for your father to insist me on calling him ‘Dad’. I don’t really think that’s for the best.”_ _

__Masaki groans and hides his face into Sho’s pillow._ _

__“I had a great time today, Masaki.” With a smile, Sho reaches out to card his fingers on Masaki’s hair. And when Masaki is still burying his face into the pillow after a while, Sho shifts forward and wraps his hand around Masaki’s waist to pull him closer, despite him being inside a futon and Masaki’s on top of it. He leans over so he can drop press a kiss to Masaki’s cheek. “Thank you.”_ _

__Sho can hear Masaki’s chuckles muffled by the pillow before he lifts his face slightly and meets Sho’s eyes with a soft look in his eyes and a grin. “Does this mean you changed your mind about letting me sleep here?”_ _

__“No,” Sho says and chuckles at Masaki’s disappointed groan. “It’s your parents’ house. Let’s not.”_ _

__Masaki sighs in defeat. “Fine. But can I be here? For a while? Until you fall asleep or something, I know you must be tired from the trip, but— I promise, just a while.”_ _

__Sho answers with a soft kiss, and another kiss, and Masaki chuckles are warm against Sho’s lips, and Sho leans in for more, conveying his gratitude with touches and shared breaths. He nudges Masaki to take from him, lips meeting slower but with all the heat all the same, unhurried and comfortable._ _

__And if he ends up falling asleep first, not knowing whether Masaki returns to his room or ends up sleeping with him in the same room under his parent’s house, so be it. Right now, right here, Sho likes how this goes, he likes how this looks up. And in each other’s embrace, the night continues._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__Reality hits them both quick and hard sooner than he expected. Sho didn’t even have the chance to kiss Aiba goodbye by the time they arrive back home, with an emergency call for him regarding another colliding accident at the harbor._ _

__Sho checks in with work that night, obtaining updates from his senior editors about the incident and telling himself to not worry. He tries to work as he waits Masaki to return after dinner but with no word even after midnight he forces him to sleep._ _

__The next few days go with the same fashion._ _

__Sho barely sees Masaki all week while reading submitted news article on his desk about all his activities around the city. And not until the next weekend he finally has Masaki back in his arms._ _

__Some time during the night, he feels Masaki joining him in bed, and in the morning, Sho jolts awake in a bit of a surprise to find Masaki next to him, clinging tight to embrace him in sleep. He relaxes as soon as he remembers that it’s only Masaki, turning in his hold, causing Masaki to stir awake._ _

__His eyes are red and tired and he sighs when he finds Sho’s staring at him. “Sho-chan.”_ _

__“Hello,” Sho says in a soft voice, his hand stroking Masaki’s nape and finding him warm. He drops a soft kiss on Masaki’s forehead and frowns; he’s really warm this time. “Are you okay?”_ _

__“I’m fine,” Masaki mumbles. “Just tired. I’m sorry.”_ _

__Glancing to the bedside clock lets him know that it’s indeed still too early for them to wake up on Sunday morning. He keeps his hand carding Masaki’s hair softly, letting Masaki drift into sleep again, shushing softly, “It’s okay.”_ _

__Except it’s not entirely okay._ _

__Sho makes do with what he can for breakfast and after a quick shower, he lets Masaki know that breakfast is ready._ _

__They spend almost the afternoon day curled up in couch: Masaki with his blanket next to Sho and Sho with his laptop. He finds it hard to concentrate on work but at least Masaki is home with him._ _

__Later in the evening, when finally there are some colors on Masaki’s pale face, Sho suggest they go out for dinner. Masaki is excited for the plan but Sho can see that he’s still tired. They settled to go to a yakitori place near the station—one Sho frequented enough to know that there would not be a TV that will have news channel. He’s not taking any risk; he wants to go out with Masaki, and not gets interrupted by some breaking news update._ _

__“I miss you,” Sho blurts out. They are already finishing a round of yakitori order and is waiting for their second. Masaki has been quiet all night and it’s killing Sho to have him like this—he really misses him._ _

__“I miss you too, Sho-chan,” Masaki replies easily before sighing. “I haven’t been around, I know, and I’m sorry.”_ _

__Sho had enough with apology; all he wants is for them to spend time together, preferably not while Masaki is apologetic like this. He reaches out to hold Masaki’s hand. “I’m not fishing for apology. Masaki, hey!”_ _

__Masaki looks up from his beer glass, meeting Sho with a soft smile._ _

__“I’m just worried. I’m very worried,” Sho says, trying to keep his tone even. “You’ve been busy all week.”_ _

__Masaki nods, setting his chopsticks down. “I have. There are just so many things to do at the harbor. It’s a big mess.”_ _

__Have you been taking care of yourself properly, Sho wants to ask, but he knows that’s not how he can have Masaki understand. He reaches for his glass, taking a sip slowly, before speaking again. “I read the reports and met Matsujun earlier this week. The relief work is going well so far, I heard.”_ _

__“Yeah. But they can be very slow sometimes. I just want things to go better as soon as possible.”_ _

__Sho asks no further question about the harbor relief work that night, knowing that Masaki would only talk about wanting to work more. He talks about some weird cases he finds at work, silly articles material and funny stories from around the city, and telling him to be satisfied at how they make Masaki laughs and put him in a better mood._ _

__“I’m sorry,” Masaki says again that night, his arms around Sho, as he drifts into sleep._ _

__And Sho holds Masaki in his arm, savoring their closeness. Masaki doesn’t have to apologize since there's nothing to forgive; it’s just sometimes Masaki is having a hard time to forgive himself, for working too hard and not taking care of himself._ _

__The next morning, Sho wakes to the tingles of wet kisses on his neck and the sight of Masaki already in his Aiba-chan suit and red cape._ _

__Sho lets hands wander teasingly. Half of his muddled with sleep brain is happy to have Masaki keeping his promise to not leave in the morning without saying goodbye first. The other half doesn’t like the prospect of not having Masaki on his bed in the morning. He lets out a sigh. “Do you really need to go?”_ _

__“I do,” Masaki says, his voice at least sounded light, like he had a good rest._ _

__But Sho wants more. “But the bed is warm. _I_ am warm.”_ _

__“I’m sorry, Sho-chan.” A peck on the corner of Sho’s lips. “I have really go.” Masaki drops one more quick kiss. “I’ll see you tonight,” he says before he left in a blurry red flash._ _

__“Yeah, I’m sorry too,” he says grumpily to the ceiling, knowing that Masaki probably still can hear him if he's still within the area. He sighs, body sagging into the bed. He’s half hard now, great; what was he thinking?_ _

__He drags himself out of bed with difficulty and go get ready for the long day._ _

__When Masaki doesn’t show up next Saturday evening, Sho knocks on Ohno’s door with a grin and two bags of beer and snacks. Ohno welcomes him with a smile, saying he misses Sho too, and they fall into their old routine seamlessly._ _

__After a quick dinner, they settle in Ohno’s couch, catching up with the weekly Manzai variety. And Ohno is the one who asks first. “So he hasn’t gone back to your place either?”_ _

__Sho sighs; there goes his suspicion that Masaki hasn’t been going home to Ohno’s apartment too. That means he’s been out there doing relief work non-stop. “Yeah.”_ _

__Ohno only hums._ _

__And Sho gives up pretending. It’s always better to go straightforward with Ohno. “Did this happen before? I mean, since he’s been living with you before, and— He worries me so much, Satoshi-kun.”_ _

__Ohno offers his bag of chips to Sho, and when Sho shakes his head in refusal. Taking the bag to his chest, Ohno finally says, “The signs were hard to miss, I know, and worrying to a degree. If you are asking me what to do with them, with him, I don’t know if I can answer that.”_ _

__Sho sighs. Ohno is right, and Sho is not actually looking for that answer. But he still needs a bit of advice and Ohno’s opinion is the only thing he could think of worthy of consideration. “What did you usually do, then?”_ _

__“When he’s like that?” Ohno waits for Sho’s nod before he gives it a thought. “I cook a lot. He needs food the most, I think. And not putting on the news channel,” Ohno pauses with a chuckle. “I’ve learned that the hard way. He always needs to go whenever he catches something on the news.”_ _

__Sho has to smile at that. He only recently found out that Masaki has never told Ohno about Aiba-chan, and the fact that Ohno found it out himself makes Sho respect the quiet man even more._ _

__They fall into another silence, the screen showed a rowdy comedian’ attempt to outdo his partner in a faux sumo battle, and Sho’s mind wanders._ _

__He’s about to bring up another topic when Ohno speaks again. “You also can smack him in the head, Sho-chan. That will probably set him straight.”_ _

__Sho laughs so loud at that simple advice, his mind dizzy from alcohol. Ohno is smiling as he pats Sho on the shoulder when he’s still wheezing even after a few minutes, and offers Sho another can._ _

__“Thanks, Satoshi-kun,” Sho says breathlessly, both for the beer and for the advice._ _

__Ohno only grins smugly._ _

__That night, Sho ended so drunk that he’s content in just taking over Ohno’s couch for tonight and falling asleep in awkward angles. When he wakes up in the morning, he finds himself in his warm bed with Masaki next to him, with a fuzzy memory of being lifted in the air some time in the middle of the night, and Masaki taking his sleepy and grumpy self home._ _

__He sadly doesn’t remember if he smacked Masaki head or not._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__The incessant ringing of his phone from his bedside wakes him, and Sho has already cursed whoever on the phone—most probably it’s Nino letting him know about some emergency meeting that Sho had to deal with, but it’s 2.30 AM. Nino could’ve waited till morning, could he?_ _

__“Sho-kun?”_ _

__Sho jolts awake immediately. It’s Matsujun’s voice on the other side of the line. Matsujun almost never calls him; Matsujun only calls him for the emergency._ _

__Masaki._ _

__Masaki has been away almost all the time in the past two days. Sho is getting more and more worried at the lack of updates. Masaki didn’t even stop by for lunch break, which has been their usual time to catch up._ _

__Sho has planned to give Masaki an earful about it, especially with Ohno’s suggestion. He was waiting for the right time though, knowing that he is also stressed by the monthly report period. Sho has already been planning to ask Masaki to be away for a short vacation—no more than two days—so they can relax and then they can talk without the distraction of their days._ _

__“Sho-kun,” Mayor Matsumoto says again, bringing Sho back to the call. “Aiba-san has been admitted to a hospital just now.”_ _

__Breath catches in his chest. Mayor Matsumoto said Aiba-san, not Aiba-chan. That could only mean he’s not talking about the superhero Aiba-chan, it’s about Masaki._ _

__The Mayor continues, “The doctors are still with him and there hasn’t been any updates. I’m in City Hospital right now.”_ _

__“I’m on my way,” Sho quickly says, dropping his phone after the call to get dressed. He bolts to the door, only grabbing his wallet and coat. He’s already making a call to get a taxi when he finds one not far from his apartment. He tells the driver there has been an emergency and asks the driver to floor it to the City Hospital._ _

__At the second floor of the City Hospital, Sho finally comes to a stop when he sees Mayor Matsumoto surrounded by people in white coats. He takes slow steps, his heart racing; Mayor Matsumoto sees him and gives him a small nod, gesturing him to wait._ _

__When the doctors walk away, the Mayor turns and walks toward him, and Sho’s panic only increases. He strides to meet the Mayor in the middle of the hallway. “What happened to him? What did they say?”_ _

__“Sho-kun, calm down.”_ _

__“I want to see him. I want to see him now. Where is he?”_ _

__“Nothing major happened. They said it was just severe exhaustion. He’s now being transported to intensive care, so you can visit him shortly, and I believe you would want to stay with him._ _

__“Of course I want to stay with him!” Sho flinches at his own impatience. “Sorry, that was— I was just—”_ _

__“Completely understandable,” the Mayor gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder, while steering Sho to the nearest bench. “Can we sit for a while? They would come and get you after the transfer to his observation room is complete. I already informed them that you’re with him and they will allow you to visit after he’s settled.”_ _

__“Were you there when it happened? What happened?”_ _

__“I wasn’t. I was held back at the city council meeting until after midnight. I need to go back to the city hall half an hour ago but I was waiting for you to get here.”_ _

__Sho will thank Mayor Matsumoto for his kindness later, but there’s more pressing matter now. “Matsujun, what the hell happened to him?”_ _

__“He fell down.”_ _

__“He what?”_ _

__“He fell down _after_ he was done transporting the ships that were jammed in the harbor. You know we haven’t fully recovered from the oil leaks months ago, and Aiba-chan was very determined to continue to help with the relief.”_ _

__Sho nods; he knows that; the Mayor knows that. And they just sit there in silence, Sho not caring that the mayor has said he needs to be somewhere else, he doesn’t seem to be going anywhere soon._ _

__He rubs his face, shaking aside his irrational anger reaction—it would not do anyone good if he’s angry, not to the Mayor, not to Masaki, and tries to arrange his thoughts carefully._ _

__He’s been wanting to have this talk, and since now he has the Mayor next to him, he might as well say this to him now._ _

__“Matsujun, I know this might not be my place to say this,” Sho says with a sigh. “But don’t you think Masaki’s arrangement with the city needs to change. He’s not only Aiba-chan, he’s also Masaki and this city is working him dead into the ground.”_ _

__From all the reactions he had expected from Mayor Matsumoto for a piece of his thought, him smiling softly at Sho is not one of them. “Sho-kun, you really like him, don’t you?”_ _

__With flush rising up his cheeks, Sho huffs. “We’re not talking about me here.”_ _

__“Yes, we are talking about him. About Aiba-chan, and Aiba-san,” the mayor says with a nod. His smile dampens a little. “However, the city never has any fixed arrangement with him. We are extremely grateful for all his help, but we also cannot stop him for doing so much for us.”_ _

__Sho has to rub his face again. He suspects as much, that Masaki is doing all this to himself, but it still stings a little bit to get a confirmation of that._ _

__“This city truly appreciates his help, but we are not going to be crippled in such a way that we can't function without his help.”_ _

__Sho nods. If anything the city has progressed it’s its mechanism, thanks to Mayor Matsumoto hard work. But still, he’s desperate enough. “Then I would appreciate your help to tell him that. Letting him know that he doesn’t have to work himself into exhaustion. I can’t do it myself. I can’t make him listen.”_ _

__“Have you talked to him? Like, really talk to him?”_ _

__He doesn’t listen to me, Sho almost says before he realizes that he actually hasn't been successful in bringing this topic with Masaki, in discussing his feelings about all this directly. He’s been handling everything wrong; sighing again, he rests his face on his palms. “Why am I having the mayor giving me relationship advice?”_ _

__Mayor Matsumoto laughs softly, patting Sho’s shoulder warmly. “I’ll talk to him too if it helps, but I think he’ll listen to you the most.”_ _

__“Thanks.”_ _

__The Mayor looks at him with a smile. “I often say that this city is lucky to have Aiba-chan. But now that I know that he is in good hands, I can also say that Masaki and this city are lucky to have you.”_ _

__Sho looks up to says that the Mayor is just teasing him, when he sees one of the doctors reappearing from the farthest room and walking toward them._ _

__“That’s Watabe-Sensei,” the Mayor says. “She’s the best in the city. I have personally requested for her to take care of Aiba-san. Only the best for the city’s best.”_ _

__“I truly appreciate that,” Sho says, turning to smile at the mayor. “Thank you, Matsujun, for everything.”_ _

__“You take care, Sho-kun. I’ll expect Aiba-chan is going to have a few days off from the city problems?”_ _

__“Or even a full week if I can keep him in bed.”_ _

__The Mayor laughs. “I trust you with that task then. I think you can manage just fine.”_ _

__Sho blushes at the implication. But the mayor’s help will definitely help him with that. “I hope so.”_ _

__Watabe-Sensei comes over with the news that Masaki is in stable condition and now is sleeping under a very heavy sedative. The Mayor explains the arrangement with Sho before he takes his leave._ _

__Watabe-Sensei says Sho is welcomed to stay at Masaki’s room, at least for tonight, if he wants. They will be moving Masaki to another observation room the next day but they are positive that all he needs is just a good rest._ _

__“It was just a severe exhaustion case, Watabe-Sensei explains. “A normal person would have already passed out on an exposure like this, but Aiba-san is very strong, as we all know it, and has an extraordinary system that the normal doesn’t apply to him. But he was lacking in substance and liquid for more than 24 hours, so he was no longer able to hold himself straight.”_ _

__Sho nods. They are now walking toward the ward where Masaki’s room is located._ _

__“We will only prescribe light dose of vitamin for him, but what he really needs is to rest and have a few light days. I’m sure he’ll be back on his feet, or his robe, in a few days.”_ _

__“Thank you, Sensei,” Sho says with a bow. Watabe-Sensei takes her leave after reassuring Sho that she will notify the nurse station that he will be staying in Masaki’s room for tonight._ _

__Sho enters the room and has to swallow his gasps of surprise._ _

__Masaki looks so weak in the hospital green scrub. He appears to be sleeping, his chest rising and falling evenly. He walks slowly to the bed and stands there motionless for a few minutes to give himself a reassurance that Masaki is well, that all he needs is just some rest._ _

__His hand reaches out to touch Masaki’s hair carefully, lightly. I was so worried, you silly. And unmoving, Masaki is just sleeping. Sho leans down to drop a soft kiss on the forehead, and wishing Masaki to be better soon._ _

__In his haste, he’s forgotten that he’s still wearing his coat during all the talk with Mayor Matsumoto, and now that he sees that Masaki is only sleeping and resting, Sho takes off his coat quietly. He drags the chair to the side of the bed, putting his hand on top of Masaki’s chest, feeling the rise of it as he’s breathing evenly. Pillowing his head with his other arm, Sho takes a long look of Masaki’s sleeping face before finding back his calm, knowing Masaki is cared for, and close by._ _

__They’ll talk tomorrow, Sho will make sure of it._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__Sho wakes up when the morning shift nurse taps his shoulder softly. He can only grunt and nods blearily when then informs him that she’s going to do Masaki’s vitals and Watabe-Sensei is already making her morning round._ _

__Sho walks out the room, stretching his stiff back. His phone is low on battery and he needs to be at the office in a few hours. He sends an emergency note to Nino telling him that Sho will need him ready at the office as soon as possible, and for him to contact some editors for a quick meeting before lunch._ _

__Watabe-sensei comes and she assures Sho that Masaki will recover just fine. It’s very normal for him to be asleep; in fact he needs to sleep._ _

__“Is it okay if I come back at lunch time?”_ _

__“That’s actually a good choice. He’s probably going to be back in sleepy mode in late morning. I suppose you want to be here for lunch? I think it’s a good way to let him rest for now,” she says. “Or you can come by at the afternoon. If his lab result is good, we can discharge him by then, with the promise of having him still fully resting even if it’s at home. The Mayor has assured me that you will see to this.”_ _

__“I certainly will, Sensei,” Sho says with a firm nod. “I’ll take my leave now and I’ll be back in the afternoon. Thank you very much for your help.”_ _

__“You should also thank Mayor Matsumoto. He was the one who dragged me out of graveyard shift and assigned me to this.”_ _

__“Thank you all the same.”_ _

__Sho then leaves the room, giving the chance for the nurse and Watabe sensei to do their morning check. He flags a taxi, asking the driver to go straight to his office—he has a day, and a week off to plan._ _

__Nino was there at the office when Sho arrives, only giving him a slight raised eyebrow to see the disheveled state Sho’s in._ _

__“The editors are ready for a meeting at 10.30. They are not happy about the rushed deadline, but I put some fear of Sakurai Sho into them, they grudgingly comply.”_ _

__Sho takes a seat and laughs for the first time since yesterday. “What the hell is the fear of Sakurai Sho?”_ _

__“A little less scorching than the Fear of God, but it is close. I assure them that they don’t want to be in the recipient.”_ _

__“Nino— I— Thank you.”_ _

__“You had a rough night. I assume you would want to be out of here after lunch?”_ _

__Sho sighs. Nino puts it all blunt and it doesn’t sound right. “You made that sound terrible.”_ _

__“Sho-chan, lesser people would have taken the day off. Hell, the week off at that.”_ _

__“I can’t.”_ _

__“I know. Because you’re responsible and all.”_ _

__“And I need to run a newspaper.”_ _

__“So let’s run the newspaper, preferably not wearing stinky clothes from yesterday and grubby unshaven look. I brought a fresh shaving kit and you can take a shower upstairs. I’ve cleared your most task list with the senior editors. All of the notes are on your desk.”_ _

__“How did you clear that with them? Wait I don’t want to know. Let me have a minute, and then I’ll get moving.”_ _

__They stay silent, Sho at the chair, slumping, and Nino standing next to him._ _

__Nino’s voice is soft. “Is he okay?”_ _

__“He is now. He will be better when I’m done scolding him. I just need to wait till he’s awake.”_ _

__“He’s been unconscious?”_ _

__“Just sleeping, because that idiot is overtaxing. How super ironic that is.”_ _

__Sho expects Nino to laugh at the joke, but he hears nothing but soft relief. Instead, Nino touches his arm gently and Sho’s grateful. “I’m glad he’s okay.”_ _

__“I am too. It’s just been a tiring night.”_ _

__Nino gives Sho a small bow. “Take that minute first, Sho-chan. I’ll have the kit ready by my desk. Everything is on the usual folder, and you can go straight to it once you’ve showered.”_ _

__“Thanks, Nino.”_ _

__Later that morning, Sho forces himself to fully concentrate and works with the list Nino has provided, fueled partially by guilt of having Nino taking all these extra work for him._ _

__Fortunately, the late morning meetings went even smoother than Sho predicted. He has a good team and everyone was on their top form. Presentations go without a hitch. By early afternoon, Sho has already finished approving most of the static content for tomorrow’s publication. Several of the senior editors have also been briefed and ready to cover him during his absence._ _

__Sho continues to arrange all the preparation—just in case he needs to be away for more than a few days, and at the end of lunch time, he can only hold into Nino’s promise to keep him updated throughout and accepted that he will be away until Monday._ _

__That should give him enough time to take care of Masaki._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__Sho trusted everything to the Nino and his senior editors and went home in the early afternoon. In all his years at the newspaper, he has never left his office during the day. He went home, cleaned up his apartment and updated Ohno about Masaki, before driving to the hospital._ _

__Watabe-Sensei informed him that all Masaki’s lab results come clean and he can be discharged tonight. He received a long list of instructions, and the doctor’s personal phone number in case of any emergency. She also told Sho that she has spoken to Masaki about his cause of illness and trusted Sho to keep his promise of seeing Masaki to full recovery._ _

__“Sho-chan.”_ _

__Sho smiles at the sight of Masaki already sitting straight on his bed, all the tubes and everything from last night have already been taken off. He walks straight to him and hugs him in relief._ _

__“I’m okay,” Masaki says against his neck, his hold tight around Sho._ _

__Sho only nods, Masaki is okay now, but he needs to make sure he stays okay._ _

__“Let’s get you home,” he says, giving Masaki’s a soft kiss on his cheek._ _

__They say goodbye to the nurses, who wish Masaki well a bit too enthusiastically. The drive home is silent, with Sho focusing on the road and Masaki staying quiet like he already knows they are going to talk this out when they get home._ _

__Waft of curry welcomes them in Sho’s apartment, and Sho smiles at the thought of Ohno going all the way to cook for them. He has told Ohno that he didn’t have to prepare dinner for them but Ohno has insisted he wanted to help taking care Masaki too._ _

__“That’s all Satoshi-kun’s doing,” Sho says as he takes off his coat when he senses Masaki’s question as they walk into the kitchen. “If you’re hungry we can have dinner now.”_ _

__Masaki stands behind him silently, taking Sho’s hand into his, and pulling Sho closer. “I have to apologize to you first.”_ _

__So, Masaki doesn’t want to wait till they had dinner, they’re going to do this now. And Sho really doesn’t want him to apologize again; they need to talk, not just to apologize to each other. He tells Masaki just that. “No, you don’t.”_ _

__“Sho-chan—”_ _

__“This can’t happen again,” Sho says, keeping Masaki’s hand tighter in his hold when he feels Masaki’s startled._ _

__“It won’t,” Masaki says, his voice trembled a bit. “I’m sorry I made you worried, but I’m okay.”_ _

__“You’re okay now, Masaki. But, you weren’t okay last night. You weren’t okay last week. You haven’t been okay for a while.”_ _

__Masaki only stares at Sho in silent._ _

__Sho takes a step closer so now he’s in Masaki’s space, his other hand reaching out to touch Masaki’s cheek. “You’ve been working yourself to exhaustion. You feel the need to save everything and everyone within the city limits.”_ _

__Masaki shakes his head stubbornly in response, and Sho is determined to settle this once and for all._ _

__He chooses his words carefully. “You have been taxing yourself. You are running yourself to the ground. Aiba-chan is making an enormous difference in the city, but how can Aiba-chan help other people if he doesn’t help Masaki taking care of himself first?”_ _

__Masaki closes his eyes, his other hand sliding up to rest on Sho’s chest, above his beating heart while the other tightened in Sho’s hold._ _

__“This city has a good emergency back up, a solid firefighter squad, a decent police force, and a damn good Mayor the city haven’t seen in decades. Aiba-chan is the best support they need, but it doesn’t mean that you need to save everyone every time.”_ _

__There’s a hitch in Masaki’s breath, so Sho leans closer to kiss the corner of his lips, giving reassurance through his touch, his thumb now stroking Masaki’s cheekbones soothingly._ _

__“You can't save everybody, and you don't need to. You can’t take care of people fully if you haven’t taken care of yourself. You might have superpowers but you still need to rest, to take good care of yourself.”_ _

__Masaki opens his eyes, looking at Sho with tears in the corner of eyes and a weak smile._ _

__And Sho kisses him again, calming him, wanting him to understand._ _

__“You have been taking good care of me. You take care of me when I couldn’t take care of myself. I truly care about you, so much. I would love to have you trust me just a little bit so I can take care of you. But I can’t do that by myself. I can’t take care of you if you don’t take care of yourself first.”_ _

__“Are you—“ Suddenly Masaki’s tear fall and he clutches Sho’s hand even tighter. “Are you breaking up with me?”_ _

__Sho sighs, his thumb wiping one falling tears off Masaki’s cheek. He leans forward to help convey that that was not what he was talking about. “Masaki, No one is breaking up with anyone.”_ _

__“But you just said—”_ _

__“I said I couldn’t take care of you if you didn’t take care of yourself first. That’s why we’re here. You haven’t been taking care of yourself. But I trust you will do so in the future. That we will work this out, so we can continue to take care of each other.”_ _

__“Sho-chan.”_ _

__“You are always taking care of me. You are always taking care of others. Perhaps once in a while, you will let the city takes care of you. You will let me take care of you.”_ _

__Masaki closes his eyes again, and pulls Sho into a tight hug._ _

__Sho is quiet, letting Masaki holding him, allowing him time to take everything in. He needs the hug all the same. Seeing tears now shining on Masaki’s face has broken his heart, but now that he told Masaki how he’s feeling he feels lighter than he has in months._ _

__He’s here together with Masaki and they’ve talked, and now they are going to try to be better for each other, for everyone._ _

__“You know,” Masaki finally breaks the silence and softly says. “Matsujun gave me a long lecture about overworking. And that Sensei, she’s scary.”_ _

__Sho laughs against the Masaki’s chest. “We all have been so worried about you.”_ _

__“I know. I’m sorry.”_ _

__“Masaki.”_ _

__“And I know, I know you don’t want my apology.” Masaki loosens their embrace, leaning away slightly from Sho. His cheeks are wet with tears but his smile is the most dazzling he ever given Sho. He brings their joined hands between their chests and keeps them there as he continues, “But I promise. I hope you take my promise. I hope you take my promise to take care of myself, to take care of you, to take care of us first before anything.”_ _

__“Masaki,” Sho breathes out. A catch in his throat, tightness in his chest, warmth in his heart, and Sho can only nod. “I’m going to cry too if you say something like that.”_ _

__“Doesn’t make it less true,” Masaki says, not making any effort to wipe or hide his tears. “I promise, Sho-chan.”_ _

__And that’s enough for Sho, that’s more than enough; he pulls Masaki for another hug, keeping their joined hands between them and taking his promise._ _

__They stay that way until Sho remembers about dinner. Masaki is still quiet on his hold, but they’ve made up and they’re going to try again tomorrow._ _

__So he asks: “Help me set up the table?”_ _

__This time Masaki gives him a wide smile with a nod. Sho lets him deal with serving and together they settle in the dining room for a quiet dinner for the first time in months._ _

__Ohno’s curry is comforting and delicious. Between bites, Masaki tells Sho how terrifying Watabe-Sensei could be when she’s being very serious about his health; in between his laugh, Sho tries to defend the doctor for doing her job excellently. Sho tells Masaki about him taking the next week off from work. At first Masaki went quiet again, but after Sho explains to him that he’s taking it more for himself too, they begin to plan for another overnight trip, just some slow days to help Masaki recover and for Sho to take care of him properly._ _

__They turn into be early that night, content in curling up in bed comfortably in each other’s presence. Sho watches Masaki drift to sleep with a smile, giving Masaki his same promise, to take care of himself better, to take care of you more, and to take care of them first before anything._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__**Few months later** _ _

__“Are we there yet?” Sho asks with a not so steady voice. He knows they’re stepping outside, probably a large open area with chilly wind hitting the part of his cheeks not covered by the blindfold. He gives Masaki’s hand a strong squeeze. “Masaki, this is getting really scary.”_ _

__He feels Masaki stepping closer to him, now his hand wrapping around Sho’s waist, to guide him and to keep him grounded. “Just a bit more, Sho-chan. I got you.”_ _

__Masaki has asked him to dress warm after shaking him from a deep sleep earlier this morning. The two things that got Sho going and giving in to Masaki’s ridiculous request—is it even 5AM, Masaki? Sho-chan, please just trust me on this. Where are we going? And what’s with the blindfold? It’s a surprise, a romantic one, please, just please just this once—are Masaki’s promise to never let go of his hold on Sho throughout, and his own still sleep-muddled brain that tells him he trusts Masaki._ _

__“Almost there.”_ _

__And true to his words, few stumbling steps later one of Masaki’s hands into Sho’s coat and around his waist to stop him. There’s a soft peck on his cheek before the blindfold is gone, and blinking into focus Sho finally sees where they are._ _

__“What are we doing here?”_ _

__Masaki has led Sho to the roof of their apartment, which explain the stairs they had to climb and the vicious morning wind. Now that he has Sho in his hold, Masaki hands slide into Sho’s coat and encircle his waist firmly. In reflex, Sho tightens his hold around Masaki’s shoulders. He finally sees Masaki’s excited face; he looks well rested, healthy, and most importantly happy._ _

__“What is it?” Sho asks, not able to keep himself for smile softly. Masaki may have roused him early but perhaps for this expression in his face right now, for the warm and firm embrace he’s giving Sho now albeit in such a chilly morning, is worth all the fuss._ _

__“Happy birthday!”_ _

__“Huh?”_ _

__Being pressed close to each other, Sho has the delight to see Masaki’s face turning into a warm smile. “I don't’ forget, Sho-chan, even if you’re too busy and I’m too busy. I made sure I don’t forget. Oh-chan has planned another surprise party tonight but I wanted to be the one who congratulates you first.”_ _

__Overwhelmed by Masaki’s unexpected speech Sho can only nod._ _

__“I have two presents for you this morning. I also have other presents but they are for later tonight,” Masaki says as he tries to wink. “First is to share this.”_ _

__That’s so sweet, Sho smiles before he frowns, “This?”_ _

__“This.” Masaki sounds so delighted, before he moves._ _

__“Hey!” Sho shouts when he feels the gravity pull. His hands clutching harder onto Masaki’s shoulder, his voice lost in the sensation, He swears loudly as he feels they are rising up and floating higher. “This?”_ _

__“Yes, Sho-chan. _This_. Open your eyes.”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“We’re here.”_ _

__“We’re on the air. Dangerously. We’re not here. We’re not anywhere.”_ _

__“I won’t let you go. Never.” Masaki’s voice is soft and Sho can feel the fleeting kiss on his trembling lips. “Trust me on this. Sho-chan, look at me. Just open your eyes.”_ _

__It takes time but Sho eventually does, his mind on overdrive trying to remind himself that Masaki is strong and he will never let Sho go. He tries to focus on Masaki’s face, on how happy he seems to be able to take Sho here. It’s helping a bit but not enough._ _

__Masaki doesn’t let him having other thoughts. “Just look to your right, just a bit? Please? Not to the ground, but just to your right. See?”_ _

__Sho is about to curtly say, _see what_ , when he slowly turns his head, squints his eyes open in what he thinks as the bravest move he’s ever done in life, and finds the most beautiful view he’s ever seen._ _

__The sunrise._ _

__The sunrise over the peak of Mount Fuji._ _

__From this vantage point, with no tall buildings in their line of view, the bright morning sky looks magnificent. Pale golden streaks of clouds surround the silhouette of the mountain. Sparkling like a diamond is the sun peeking and shining dazzlingly in a blazing light over the peak of the mountain, creating a breathtaking scenery, right at the end of horizon._ _

__When he turns to Masaki who beams at him with so much happiness in his eyes, Sho can’t help but smile back. “It’s so beautiful, Masaki._ _

__Masaki tightens his hold around Sho. “I have to share it with you no matter what. And one more thing—”_ _

__“What is it?_ _

__Masaki leans him closer for a kiss, and gives his answer. Sho immediately tenses because of the slight shift of balance, a rather undignified whimper of surprise coming out from the back of his throat, but Masaki just tips his head to the side and leans in for another kiss. And all the sudden heat, he can feel Masaki’s breath hot and heavy as it intermingles with his. Sho tugs the strands at the nape of Masaki’s neck and let him be held and kissed._ _

__Until Masaki is pulls away slightly to whisper against his lips. “Your second present. A kiss at sunrise. Happy birthday, Sho-chan.”_ _

__Happy birthday, Masaki said, same as it was one year ago. Things has been better lately, still with lots of adjustments, but so far they are trying their best to keep their promises._ _

__Being held in Masaki’s embrace so early in the morning before they go on with their eventful day feels just right. Being together today, tomorrow, and the days after feels just right. And Sho kisses him back, at least until Masaki decides it’s time for them to go back to safe ground, knowing that this has risen up in his list of being the best birthday present ever._ _

__Being airborne, trusting his dear life to Masaki, feels just right for now._ _

__

__*_ _

**Author's Note:**

> With this, the series is finally complete! Yay✨! :D
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom) if you're up for fic talk <3


End file.
